Valve assemblies are used in various applications including off-highway agriculture and construction equipment (e.g., wheel loaders, skid steers, combines, etc.). In some applications, valve assemblies are used to control the amount of fluid provided to implements such as buckets or booms. It is desired to have a valve assembly that is capable of some degree of load holding such that the implements can hold a load (e.g., extended boom, load in a bucket, etc.) for an extended period of time. In addition, it is desired to have a valve assembly that includes an anti-cavitation feature.